


Stay Together

by egbuns



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Letter, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egbuns/pseuds/egbuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave writes a letter to John. He misses John. They haven't talked in a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Together

**Author's Note:**

> at first this was gonna be an x reader but then i was like nah man johndave for the win. So here it is I should probably post the fic behind this but I'm still deciding. Whatevs hope u enjoy.

Dear John,  
Rose suggested I write a letter to you. She said it would make me feel better. Whatever. John, it's been a year since I've seen you. I can't deny I miss you. God damn I miss you everyday, it's hard to go on when all that's in my mind is you. That sweet smile of yours, the way you laugh, the way your blue eyes shine bright. I should probably stop. I'm making myself depressed.   
Anyway, I'm okay I guess? It's really different when you're not around... I just wish -every night when I'm about to go to sleep- that you would come back, but I know that would never happen. We'd have to live in fantasy world for that to happen but I know we don't. And it saddens me. But not like the way it used to. I've come to the acceptance that you are never coming back and I'm a bit okay with that.   
I'm okay with the fact that you will never reply back to these letter, because you can't. I'm okay with that. I'm okay with only having memories of you and me on our first date or when we used to sleep together and all I wanted to hear -feel- was you on my chest sleeping like an angel. You probably are an angel now.   
You always said you were so in love with me that you would never leave my side. Why did you leave my side John? You promised me you wouldn't, it hurts to know that you did. It fucking hurts so god damn much. I shouldn't blame you it wasn't your fault, it wasnt my fault either but I know deep down it was but I'm not ready to accept that yet.  
Holy shit this is pathetic I'm writing a fucking letter to my dead fiancé. Wow Dave writing a letter while crying real cheesy. Jesus, my handwriting is getting all messy...  
I just hope wherever you are heaven or hell that we can meet soon, so we can be together, because I'd like that very much.

Yours,  
Dave


End file.
